


Ya'll wanna see the Kirby fanfiction I wrote in 2011?

by VampireSerana



Series: Quality Shitposts [1]
Category: Kirby (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, i hate who i am the decisions i make as a person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 20:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12328692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireSerana/pseuds/VampireSerana
Summary: Well here it is, 11 y/o me was fucking wild





	Ya'll wanna see the Kirby fanfiction I wrote in 2011?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cawmrade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cawmrade/gifts), [sebtaro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sebtaro/gifts).



> finding my old ff.net account was a mistake

Kirby , how it all began...

This is the story of Kirby, the super pink puffball. We all know who this beloved puffball is, of course. But what do we know about his childhood as pink puffball? Do you ever wonder what it is? Well, you're about to find out...

Kirby was born like any other puffball, but the only difference is, that he was pink. It was very rare to see a pink puffball now a days. Nevertheless, his parents loved him either way.

When Kirby was ready for school, he hopped on the bus and felt alone. He was the only pink puffball. There were blue puffballs and red ones, green ones and purple ones, yet no pink ones. He hoped that there would be some pink ones when he got to school, but his dreams were shattered, there were no pinks in the school accept him.

As he got older more and more puffballs made fun of him because he was pink. He became very angry. One day, he was so angry that when one of the bullies started picking on his, he inhaled him! He sucked him up into his belly. One thing special about pink puffballs were that they had the ability to inhale others and copy their powers! Kirby practiced his new gift everyday with food. He got stronger and stronger, until one day, he inhaled his house! Kirby was amazed by this, and how powerful he had gotten. He decided that it was time to put his skill to the test. He walked bravely towards the woods, no one dared to enter it because they were afraid a Whispy woods. A powerful tree that lived in the forest. But Kirby had faith in himself.

Kirby walked proudly up towards Whispy woods, and inhaled an apple, to throw it right back at Whispy! Making Whispy burst into tears. Looks like he wasn't so strong after all.

To that day on Kirby, was known as the hero of Dreamland. He traveled the land fighting off enemies, keeping Dreamland safe from King Dedede and his Minions.

**Author's Note:**

> i hate this but i find it so fucking funny and im strangely proud of how much ive grown? feels weird man


End file.
